


they always offer when there's loads of love around

by ohmy_peez



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Henelope brotp, a little bit of angst ngl, all hope wants is lizzie tbh, bad girl trope, lizzie is a cheerleader whoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmy_peez/pseuds/ohmy_peez
Summary: Lizzie saltzman is a cheerleader and Hope Mikaelson spends way too much time under the bleachers.





	1. and then there were five

Josie Saltzman _loved Mondays._

__

Maybe this was a self-invoked arbitrary statement that Josie had concocted to make herself feel better about the first day of senior year, but if a placebo was going to motivate her to enter these dreadful halls, then that was how it was going to be.

Disregarding the halls of Salvatore High, Josie relied on the time she got to spend in the classroom. If she was going to achieve valedictorian this year, she needed to be in the classrooms more than the halls. She planned to bring her A-game this year (though when did she not) and leave this school after giving the most groundbreaking acceptance speech and intricately setting her feet into one of the dozens of ivy league schools that would be accepting her.

Usually she’d be entering the doors of Salvatore High with her twin sister attached to her hip, but today of all days Lizzie had decided to drive to school with MG, to Josie’s surprise.

Lizzie could barely stand MG when Josie was in the same room with them, and was completely oblivious to how the boy was madly in love with her. But during the middle of the summer, Lizzie tended to tag along more often when Josie went to hang out with him, rather than hang out with her cheerleader friends. She had also noticed how he had managed to make Lizzie laugh a lot more often, and now that he finally made it to the football team this year (though simultaneously being president of the comic book club) Josie assumed the two would most likely become an item; if they weren’t already.

Was Josie happy about potentially being a third wheel? No.

But was she going to come in the way of her best friend and sister making each other happy? Also no.

She’s snapped out of her thoughts when she spots MG leaning against his locker, tapping away on his phone, and makes her way over to him. He smiles when he sees her and leans forward to rap her in a bone-crushing hug.

“I’ve missed you so much Josie,” he sighs.

She hastily pushes him off when it becomes difficult to breath.

“You saw me this morning.”

“Two hours too many,” he sighs.

“So…” she drags out the syllable amusingly as she twists the lock of her locker that was right next to his.

“So what?”

She felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned around to see Rafael’s charming smile, and found herself jumping into his arms, and squeals as he slightly spins her around.

“I’m very much offended,” says MG.

“Two hours, remember?”

“I haven’t seen you guys in two whole weeks,” Raf says as he moves to hug MG.

“How was football camp?” Josie asks.

“It was great, they’re definitely going to be sending Scouts this year.”

“No way!” MG exclaims excitedly.

“Yeah man, so we gotta give it our all on the field.”

MG fist bumps him, giddy with adrenaline.

“So how was your breakfast date with Lizzie?” Raf asks as he pulls his phone out.

MG’s eyes widen, “What?”

Raf turns to Josie, then to MG, “Yeah, Josie texted me this morning, hurt it didn’t come from you by the way.”

“I’m technically not supposed to know either,” Josie whispers.

He hurriedly covered his mouth, muttering something that was similar to sorry, followed with a breakfast is overrated anyway.

“Pffftt I don’t know what you’re talking about guys.”

Josie roles her eyes at him as he nervously laughs, clearly not amused.

“Ok maybe it was a date,” he says, as his lips turn up in a toothy grin that he was clearly trying to hold back.

Josie can’t help but reciprocate, “It only took like what; dozens of blue prints, bar graphs and creepily learning Lizzie’s favorite flower?

“We were freshman,” he clutches his hand to his chest, offended.

Raf jumped, “FINALLY”

“Keep it in your pants, dude.”

“Where is she, anyway?” Josie laughs.

“She had to talk to the cheer coach about this years routine, I think anyway. I kind of zoned out.” MG shifts from one foot to the other, clearly nervous. “Lizzie was planning to tell you today after school.”

Wow, so they’d already had the ‘Twin talk’. Maybe this was more serious than she originally thought.

“I’ll be sure to act surprised.” She fumbles with the contents of her locker before shutting it closed and fiddling with the strap of her bag. As insecure as she was feeling, she really was happy for them. “Congrats though.”

Just then the doors of the school open with a large bang, and Josie rolls her eyes as MG and Raf look towards the doors, clearly transfixed.

“Is it them again?”

“Uh huh…” MG says, clearly distracted.

Josie turns around to get a better look, because she doesn’t want to get in trouble for not staring.

In came Penelope Park, all tight leather and boots, followed closely with her gang of misfits, some of them hastily putting their lighters back into their pockets.

Suddenly Josie thought the hallway reeked of weed and gas as everyone had their eyes closely fixated on the group. It was like this every school day, Penelope and the school’s resident Bad boys and girl (were they all bad ‘theys’ together?) entered the school, acting all high and mighty as they strutted down the hallway and were ogled at by the entire student population.

Josie rolled her eyes; as if they’re less than subpar grades and attendance records were anything to show off. She had never interacted with the douches-

She filed that in her head, deciding she would refer to them as that from now on.

-Not even when one of them dated her twin, but she’s heard all the rumors about the ‘legendary’ parties, heard the doctrines of all the people who have had sex with them, and even that one rumor about drug cartel. She’s pretty sure that last on is a lie, or hopes, rather.

And yes, she knew she was better than that, to judge a group of delinquents she has never talked to, based on high school gossip, but she didn’t really have anything else to base them off of. Other than that annoying way they all strutted down the hallway, cladded in their leather jackets, not bothering to give any of the bystanders the time of day.

There were five douches in total. 

Jed, Lizzie’s ex boyfriend and resident playboy.

Kaleb, who probably would have had a pretty descent future ahead of him, given he used to be the star of the football team. But ever since he had gotten mixed in with the douches, Josie could tell he had been slipping.

Landon Kirby, Rafael’s ex-best friend, they’d had a falling out in their first year of high school, no one knew why to this day. He had piercing green eyes and was constantly connected to Penelope by some invisible thread. Josie knitted her eyebrows as she saw one of the cheerleaders fall head first against the lockers when Landon made a little beeline to greet her and kiss her hand. Typical. And for a while she thought Landon was the nice one. 

Hope Mikaelson, who was probably the tamest of them all. Josie had very rarely seen her in after school detention when her dad was monitoring and she stopped by to give him lunch. The few times that she was in detention, she was either reading or keeping to herself. But just like Landon, she barely left Penelope’s side. Now, Hope was someone that Josie had interacted with pre-douche faze; she had tried to befriend her in middle school since her parents were friends with her family, but Lizzie’s distaste towards Hope Mikaelson served as a sturdy insulator to prevent that from happening. And an even sturdier insulator to the crush she had been developing on the girl, back in the day. The year Hope’s parents died, before she knew it, Hope Mikaelson had been snatched away by the ‘evil that had penetrated the school’.

That’s what Lizzie said, anyway.

And then, finally, there was Penelope Park, with her frustratingly attractive cheekbones and nose ring, and that short hair that bounced against her shoulders a little too perfectly. Josie wasn’t blind, she knew she was attractive, ridiculously attractive as did everyone else in the school, but there was something about her smug smile that was just a complete and utter turn off for Josie and-

“All right hobos, how long do you plan on dragging this hallway runway strut and fail?” says Lizzie, who was apparently standing right next to her, clad in her yellow and blue cheerleading outfit.

God, had she been that distracted?

All five douches came to a stop.

“Nice to see you too, Lizzie.” Jed says haughtily, irking Josie even more.

MG puts his arm around Lizzie’s shoulder, “Back off, Jed.”

Josie watched as Hope Mikaelson narrowed her eyebrows at the interaction.

Lizzie’s face instantly relaxes as she takes a deep breath. She slightly turns to MG, and smiles at him softly.

“Everyone already knows you’re an asshole, you don’t need to prove it.” Raf pitches in. 

“Now now guys, chill out, it’s senior year, do we really have to start out on the wrong foot again?” Penelope says as she claps her hands together.

Lizzie’s face immediately contorts into disgust. “We broke up months ago, Jed. How hung up over me are you?”

Landon smiles, and steps into the conversation, probably trying to calm the situation down “The past is in the past, forgive forget, isn’t that right Jed?” He asks as he turns around. He sounded like his teeth were gritted, almost asking Jed to test him.

Jed simply smirks at Kaleb, who laughs. “Yeah, whatever.”

“Okay, please leave now,” Lizzie says as she grabs onto her stomach, “I thought I could be in your presence for more than five minutes without wanting to gag, but that clearly isn’t the case.”

Lizzie, deciding to be as dramatic as she possibly could, runs to the bathroom.

__

Josie stares at her in disbelief. She just couldn’t with Lizzie sometimes.

Just then the bell rings, saving her and MG from having to deal with Lizzie’s mess.

The douches all begin scattering to their own lockers, but Josie froze when she noticed that Penelope was staring right at her. She looks to her left and then her right; had MG really just ditched her for Lizzie’s fake throw up?

She feels her breath hitch as Penelope’s eyes lock onto hers, hands on her hips, and stares in disbelief as the right one flutters close for a fraction of a second, before she walks off.

Josie stares as she walks away, dumbstruck.

Did Penelope Park just wink at her?

________

__

 

Lizzie Saltzman _hated Mondays._

__

_Passionately._

__

In fact, if you asked her what her one true passion was, she’d write you a five thousand word essay on her dedication to despising Monday’s.

First of all, what asshole names a day Monday. 

Tuesday, Wednesday and all the other days of the week had great first syllables, and then there was Mon-day. It sounded like a word used to describe left over oatmeal. 

And on top of that, her first five minutes of her first day of school consisted of her having to see that asshole Jed and his good for nothing friends

Who the hell did they think they were, anyway? They all wore matching leather jackets like a bunch of try hards. She found it sad.

She didn’t even get why 95% of the schools population was head over heels for them. Sure, they threw killer parties, which Lizzie had attended with Jed last year, and (according to half of the cheerleading squad and the football team and the hockey team and the celibacy club) were pretty good at sex. But that didn’t mean the entire school had to worship them.

Sure, for all of the two months that she and Jed had dated, she’d had fun. Jed was the epitome of bad boy central; he had a motorbike for gods’ sake. And he was pretty satisfactory in bed, not to mention his jaw structure. She remembers the time she’d spent at Penelope Park’s house when Jed had invited her to hang out with them. Penelope was loaded; her house looked like it came from one of the mean girls in a rom, with a pool, spiral staircase and everything. Their meet ups consisted of her being very much stoned most of the time. However, despite her intoxicated state, she managed to befriend all of Jed’s friends. 

All of his friends, except Hope Mikaelson, of course. 

She noticed how Hope always became reserved when she was there, either curled up with Penelope and Landon on the couch with a book in hand, or she just kept to herself. According to Jed, Hope wasn’t like that with the rest of them, but that she’d be rather shy whenever it came to unknown territory. She remembers making it her personal goal to get through Hopes’ walls, but she and Jed and broke up before she had the chance. Resulting in her having to split ties with all the skanks.

Not that she cared, anyway.

She was on her way to the football ground, wanting to make sure everything was perfect for tomorrows cheerleading tryouts.

As soon as she gets there, she breathes in the scent of grass and wind, reveling in how tomorrow the air would smell like broken hearts and sweat of people that wouldn’t make it to the team.

Yes, that sounds bitchy, but bitchiness and realism are two very synonymous concepts.

She walks towards the bleachers and sits in the middle row, wanting to collect the image.

This was her last year as cheer captain; she couldn’t afford any surprises.

Lizzie jumps of someone hastily coughing from…underneath her?

Spoke too soon.

She pokes half her head in between the slit of two rows, and color her shocked as she meets the eyes of Hope Mikaelson, under the bleachers, clad in a leather jacket and dark lipstick, cigarette in hand.

Lizzie watched as Hope squished the cigarette against her dark heeled boot.

The girl had great style, she had to admit.

“Oh um…” Hope paused, “Hey Lizzie! Nice weather today, have I ever mentioned you have really nice..?”

Hope’s eyes wander.

“…Calves?”

She blushes as she realized Hope was probably getting a clear cut image of everything that lead up the her skirt, and crosses her legs atop the bench.

“I’m not going to report you Mikaelson; do I look some snobby brat?” 

Hope sighs a breath of relief.

“What are you doing here?” she finds herself asking.

Lizzie scoffed, “I’m captain of the cheer squad, why would I not be here?”

Hope eyes circle her surroundings, suddenly seeming bored with the conversation.

“What are you doing here?” she finds herself asking. “Shouldn’t you be with your loser friends?”

“They all have class.”

Lizzie pulls out her phone; last period was probably about to end.

“And you don’t?”

Hope stares at her, eyes lingering.

“Don’t you?”

“No.” Lizzie didn’t know why she was explaining herself. “I’m free in the last hour on Mondays.”

“So am I.”

They stay silent for a while. Lizzie doesn’t know why she’s so agitated with the awkwardness of it all.

“So you and MG, huh?” Hope says as she lights another cigarette. 

That was unexpected. She found herself narrowing her eyes, and then realized her head was still pressed against two seats.

She shifts in place, “How do you know?”

“You guys just seemed rather chummy earlier.”

“You mean earlier when you and your friends were harassing me and mine?”

“You started it.” She says nonchalantly.

“Why do you care about me and MG?”

Could you blame her for being pessimistic? She hadn’t talked to the girl in months, and they’d probably said a total of five words to each other prior to this impromptu conversation.

Hope shakes her head, not meeting Lizzie’s eyes. “Nothing really, just didn’t expect you to downgrade that much after Jed.”

She feels her defenses rise and a sudden burst of anger runs through her system.

“Please, there’s no downgrading more than Jed. And frankly Hope,” she says as she stands up, “Whether or not he’s your friend, you have absolutely no business asking commenting on my dating life. So frankly, fuck off.”

She walks down the bleachers, ignoring Hope’s calls after her. She doesn’t need to give the girl reassurance about not reporting her; Lizzie doesn’t have the time for that.

As she enters the school just in time to hear the bell ring, she can’t help but wonder how getting involved with Jed had been one of the worst decisions of her life.

“Hey!” she hears MG say as he exits his class and adjusts his bag strap. “Do you want me to drive you and Josie or-”

She cuts him off by pressing her lips to his in the middle of the crowded hallway, ignoring the hoots and cheers and claps of the bystanders.

\-----

“So am I supposed to act shocked now?” Josie asks the entwined MG and Lizzie, watching as they quickly break apart, flustered. MG has a dazed far off expression, and Lizzie’s nose is slowly becoming a light pink shade.

“Josie…” she pants, “I-“

She holds her hand up, not wanting her twin to continue as she was clearly struggling to find air.

“It’s okay Liz, I know.”

“Oh good,” she said breathily, tugging MG’s hand, “MG’s driving us.”

Lizzie is clearly oblivious to the number of people who are still watching them, and apparently Josie doing a wand like motion with her hands is all that managed to snap her out of it.

“Okay nothing left to see here! Get lost perverts!”

People slowly start to scatter after one last ovation, some even come up to pat MG on the back and congratulate him, much to Lizzie’s visible disgust.

“Ready to go now?” MG asks as he slowly started coming to his senses.

Josie stares at his still dazed expression, and grimaces. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a car for ten minutes with two teenagers high on hormones.

“Yeah, no thanks.”

“What?” Lizzie asks, “Why not?”

She eyes the two of them, “You two clearly need…time. I have a student council meeting to prepare for anyway. Raf has his after school college ap meeting with Emma today, so I’ll just get a ride with him.”

“You sure?” MG asks, concern evident.

“Yeah,” she says as she turned her heel. “Have fun.” She dragged out the last syllable.

\--

After Josie had finally finishes setting up the council room, she turns to Emma’s office, but is surprised to find it occupied with Hope Mikaelson, of all people. She distances herself from the office door and pulls her phone out, typing out a text to Rafael.

  
**4:11 p.m.: Hey! Weren’t you supposed to be with Emma?**

****

****

She leans in her chair, and was surprised at how quickly her phone buzzed.

**  
4:12 p.m.: Raf: I rescheduled for tomorrow, my mom wanted to have lunch.**

****

****

****

Josie sighs as she stands up and gathers her things, looks like she’d be walking home.

****

****

****

  
**4:13 p.m.: Raf: Shit.**  
**  
4:13 p.m.: Raf: Ur not at school r u? Do u want me to get u?**

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie quickly types in a text, reassuring him that she’d be fine. 

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

She grabbed her backpack and made her way to the school parking lot. There were hardly any cars left, except for a single motorcycle that was perched against the entryway staircase. It wasn’t really the motorcycle that threw her off, more like the girl sitting cross-legged on the leather seat.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Penelope Park lifted her head from her phone and stared right at Josie, her piercing green eyes boring into her brown ones.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie was having trouble moving, almost as though Penelope’s gaze had her transfixed. It got even worse when she stood up and began walking towards her.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Hey! Josie, right?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Oh god she knew her name.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie chalked the weird sensation in her knees to the fact that this was a rarity. Not to the way Penelope said her name, just the fact she didn’t attach Lizzie’s with it.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Yeah,” she said. “Penelope…Park?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

********** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Nailed it.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Penelope smiled, “You say my name way better than your sister does.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

She suddenly felt defensive; “You don’t really give her any good options to use it in a nicer context.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

The other girl raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, “Nice, Saltzman.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

She felt her stomach twist; since when did she revel in someone else’s approval?

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Well…bye,” she said as she pushed her heels forward.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Wait wait,” Penelope stayed close behind, “Are you walking by yourself?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Yeah, and?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Where do you live?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie hesitated; on one hand she didn’t want to be affiliated with one of the douches, but on the other hand, Penelope was being surprisingly kind.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Not far…it’s like twenty minutes on foot.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Great! I’ll walk you.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie raised her eyebrows, too much was integrating in and out of her brain. However, her mind decided to jump to the most pressing question:

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“What about your bike?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Penelope tilted her head, “Why? Did you want to see me on it?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie shoved her face deeper into the collar of her turtleneck, “Forget I asked.” She said as she started walking.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

She heard Penelope laugh as she caught up to her again.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Sorry, it’s not my bike, and I can’t ride a motorcycle for shit.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Penelope turned her head to stare at the vehicle, and Josie watched as her eyes drifted towards the school. “It’s Hope’s, well her aunts, who’s out of town so we kind of stole it? I was waiting for her to get out of this meeting, but I’ll just tell her I left with a really pretty girl instead.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie knew what game she was playing; Penelope Park liked flirting with, well, everyone. She had the whole school wrapped around her perfectly crafted, ring cladded finger. Josie refused to be a pawn in one of Penelope’s games. She refused to be another pin up picture in her book of accomplishments.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“No thanks, I can walk myself just fine.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Penelope’s eyes kept inking themselves into Josie’s, and god maybe she should just say yes.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

The other girl smiled, more to herself than to Josie, “Suit yourself, Jojo.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie mentally patted herself on the back, relishing in the thought that the girl had probably never been rejected before. With that, she turned around, feeling Penelope’s eyes burn into her back

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

\--

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Ten minutes later, as Josie begins nearing the path that leads to her street, she hears the full throated growl of a motorcycle intrude the calm atmosphere of the neighborhood like a profanity from behind her, and turned to see Hope Mikaelson perched at the front of her bike, a helmet absent as her hair flew through the air. Seated behind her was most definitely Penelope Park, helmet curtaining her head, safe guard lifted.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

She couldn’t tell whether to run or stay stood in her place with an expression that probably resembled that of a goldfish.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

The snarl of the motorcycle calmed as they came to a stop right next to her.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Penelope lifts her helmet to reveal a smug expression and muffled hair. “Hey, Jojo. Need a ride?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

If Penelope wanted a fight, Josie would give her a fight.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Not really, as I happened to mention the first couple of times.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Hope shoves her head into her arms, seemingly attempting to tune out the conversation.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Ah…” says Penelope as her boots gracefully hit the concrete floor. But that was to my offer walk. And I happen to recall your interest with this here motorcycle.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

She found herself scoffing, “I’m not sitting on that death trap.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

The other girl handed her the helmet, “Anything else?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“We’re three people.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“This bike has handled four just fine.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie huffs. On one hand, she had already covered half the distance on foot, but the thought of walking that much again made Josie’s head ache. 

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Ok but what about-”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Oh for gods sake, just get on the bike, please. I’m hungry and I need to eat.” Hope’s whine rang in her ears as the girl slightly hit her head against the bike handles.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Penelope winks as Josie takes the helmet, and Penelope takes her backpack to hold.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

\--

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

The second the roaring sound of the motorcycle infiltrated her ears and she began to feel the air around her move exceptionally fast, Josie wrapped her arms tightly around Penelope’s center.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

If the girl was smirking, Josie couldn’t see it.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

The five-minute ride consisted of her giving directions to hope, while simultaneously tightening her hold around Penelope when they encountered a speed breaker.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

The motorcycle slowed down, and simultaneously, so did her hold on Penelope as she quickly got of her seat, feeling dizzy.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“You okay?” she asks, then hits Hope on her shoulder, “I told you to slow down! Ass.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“No you didn’t!”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Yeah I did!”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“I’m pretty sure you were too preoccupied,” Hope says as she eyes Josie, “To make enough of an impact.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie snatches her bag from Penelope and shoves the helmet into her hands, “Well thanks, I’m gonna go now.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Just as she made it to the first step of her walkway, the front door burst open, revealing an all too furious Lizzie and a clearly concerned Caroline.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Josette,” Lizze questions. “Do I even want to know?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Hope!” Caroline exclaims as she rushes passed the twins and quickly engulfs the girl in her arms, leaving Lizzie and Josie dumbstruck.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie watches as Hope’s eyes land on Lizzie past Caroline’s shoulder, her face expressionless.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Their mother turns to hug Penelope, “Haven’t seen you guys in a minute.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Hey Ms. Forbes, we were just giving Josie a ride.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“We saved her from having to walk, can you believe that? I’d say we did a pretty good deed today.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Sorry to interrupt your lovey dovey reunion,” Lizzie says, clearly irked. “But you all know each other?”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Caroline laughs, “I go to Hope’s house alot to see Rebekah, and Penelope apparently spends more time there then Hope does.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Penelope winks at Josie. “Freya cooks me food.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Their mother turns back to the two girls, “You two should stay for dinner!”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Penelope immediately begins, “We’d lo-”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“Oh,” Hope says hastily, “We’d love to, but we kind of stole this bike from Aunt Keelin and she’s supposed to be back any minute.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie can’t help but notice the confused look that plasters across Penelope’s face as Hope straddles the leather seat again. But apparently the girl knew when to play along, because she moves to hug Caroline again. “Next time, it’s a date.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

She turns to give one last smirk to Josie before sitting behind Hope.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

And then they drove off.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“See you soon!” Caroline shouted after them.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

“I thought you were coming home with Raf,” huffs Lizzie, crossing her arms.

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

Josie sighs, “So did I.”

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

******__** ** **

****

********

****

****

****

********

****


	2. smooth, mikaelsok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to point out that this is now a hizzie centric fic, but there's def going to be bg posie, and i'll write their pov too but in a seperate fic.

“Keelin doesn’t come back until tomorrow!” Penelope’s voice was stiff and surly as she threw the motorcycle helmet on Hope’s bed and plopped herself down on the mattress.

 

“You don’t talk to me for the entire ride and _that’s_ where your head is still at?” Hope says as she removes her jacket.

 

She can hear Penelope’s groan from the bed as the girl kicks off her shoes in frustration, “You suck.”

 

She kicks Penelope’s feet away to reach for a hanger underneath her bed and carefully hangs her jacket into her closet.

 

“I suck? I literally drove in the opposite direction so that _you_ could drop of a girl you thought was cute.”

 

“She had fun, didn’t she? Isn’t that what we’re all about; spreading joy and positivity to the youth?” came Penelope’s voice. It sounded far off, distant.

 

Hope sighed, “Get your shit together, Park.”

 

“Look, all I know is that when I asked to walk her home out of the kindness of my heart, she blatantly _rejected_ me. Can you believe that? Me.”

 

“Glad someone finally did.”

 

The raven-haired girl rolls her eyes, “Forgive me for wanting to walk away with a healthy ego.”

 

“You really shouldn’t be referring to your narcissism as healthy. It’s anything but.” She says before picking up Penelope’s shoes and putting them in a corner.

 

A few moments pass by before Hope stops in front of the bed. “I need your jacket before you leave it on the floor, _again_.”

 

Penelope whines before sitting up, a smug expression covering her face.

 

“You just want to see me take it off,” Penelope said as she slowly let the leather slip from one shoulder.

 

Hope smiles, “You think you’re so charming, don’t you?” She pulls the rest of the fabric off of Penelope, leaving the girl frowning.

 

“You ruined my show, asshole.”

 

“Do you ever shut up?”

 

“Someone’s in a mood.”

 

They were silent for a while as Hope finished tidying up.

 

Until Penelope decides to ask the ever pending question, “Hey, so why didn’t you want to go to the Saltzman house?”

 

She stays silent for a minute, contemplating her answer. She then realizes she was talking to _Penelope_ , it’s not like she had anything to hide.

 

“Lizzie and I had a…confrontation today.”

 

Penelope raised an eyebrow, “About?”

 

“Nothing really…I poked her about Jed.”

 

“And?”

 

“ _And_ nothing.”

 

Penelope thought for a second, “Wait why did _you_ try to test her. Come to think of it you’ve never participated in our anti- Lizzie Saltzman club, why start now?”

 

Hope was asking herself the same question. The second she had seen MG put his arm around Lizzie this morning, Hope had felt a sudden rush of…something take over her. She chalked it out to her just being protective of Jed, even if it had been like four months since they broke up, and it’s not like they were together for very long.

 

In reality, Hope knew exactly why. She had known seven months ago when Jed first brought Lizzie to hang out with them. At first she thought it was just an attraction. Lizzie was gorgeous, her flipped at just the right velocity and her eyes were so easy to get lost into, not to mention she had the prettiest laugh Hope had ever been blessed enough to hear. She had tried to rid herself of whatever she felt for Lizzie, which is why she barely acknowledged the girl’s existence whenever she was around. But then Lizzie and Jed broke up, and Hope found herself missing her presence.

 

Hope sighs in frustration as she turned back to Penelope, who was still talking.

 

“It’s not like Caroline would have let her say anything to you.”

 

“Are we talking about the same Lizzie Saltzman?”

 

Penelope laughs as she starts fiddling with her hair. “You know that she and MG made it official today. Poor guy, I quite liked him.”

 

Hope raises her eyebrows in surprise; she wasn’t expecting them to become exclusive that soon. “Really?” she presses on.

 

Penelope’s face twists as if her tongue had just come into contact with something sour, “It was disgusting. They made out in the _middle_ of the hallway. Like, she had the audacity to call us out for just _walking_ there. Josie didn’t even drive home with them cuz’ she was scared of how horny they were.” Penelope’s eyes lit up, “I should have sex in the hallway, that’d piss Lizzie off.”

 

Hope assumed she kept rambling about her repertoire of ideas to take a shot at Lizzie, but Hope had mildly tuned out at the thought of MG having his tongue down the blonde’s _throat._

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

Hope nods, but it took a moment for her to find her voice. “Huh?”

 

 

Just then the door burst open, Rebekah Mikaelson entering, looking far from pleased.

 

“Where the hell were you?” she rests her hands on her hips as her eyes bore into Hope’s.

 

Penelope gawks at the exchange, almost fearful. “Did they give you a curfew? Oh fuck, _please_ don’t tell me you have a curfew now. Rebekah, I thought we were over this.”

 

“You’re extremely dramatic.” The blonde declares.

 

“I have my moments.”

 

“Wait…do I have a curfew?” Hope said worriedly.

 

“I might as well give you one. Do you have any idea how _difficult_ it is to cook? Freya gave me a recipe for macaroni and cheese, and I burned it twice, and I’ve had it ready since _four._ And now all of my hard work is lying in the _fridge_ of all places-”

 

Both girls pulling her into a neck-twisting hug cut her off.

 

“We love you and we’re so sorry we’re late,” Hope starts.

 

“But we’re really hungry so we’ll talk about this later.”

 

They both run downstairs, and Rebekah leans against the doorframe. She thought for sure she was about to give her first lecture to a teenager. She’d even prepared notes.

 

She rolls her eyes when the sounds of the two girls echoed about not knowing how to turn the microwave on.

 

 

Lizzie sighs as she throws her phone to the other end of her bed in frustration.

 

She had just finished texting MG goodnight, and didn’t even bother opening his response. It’s not that Lizzie didn’t <em> want to read it, she was just to exhausted to care. Her mind was still fuming with thoughts concerning <em> Hope Mikaelson.

Honestly, who does she think she is? She was naïve to think Hope was the tamest out of all of her doltish friends.

 

Josie had recounted her entire encounter with Penelope and Hope, at least enough to make her stop bugging her about it.

 

She’d deal with it tomorrow.

 

Right now she had to deal with ignoring the constant bleeps her phone kept uttering at 2:00 in the morning.

 

She silently shifts enough to grab her phone, refraining from standing so as not to wake Josie who was passed out on the other side of the room. She scrolls through her notifications but pauses at a text from an unknown number.

 

_Sorry for earlier._

She types back a response.

 

_Who is this?_

Three dots appear immediately, and Lizzie feels herself gape at the response.

 

_Hope._

Three more dots appear.

 

_Mikaelson._

She closed her phone and presses it to her chest, trying to contain whatever giddy emotion was creeping into her system.

_Oh._

_How did you get my number?_

It takes a few seconds for the text to fly in, leaving Lizzie with a sense of anxiousness.

 

_Penelope._

Lizzie gags at the thought that the girl still has her number. She absentmindedly pushes back the cuticles of her thumb before typing out another response.

 

_U were kind of a bitch. Can’t expect any less from Penelope Park’s side chick._

 

_I take offense to that. If anything, she’s MY side kick._

She finds herself laughing, enough to make Josie shift in her sleep.

 

_CHICK MIKAELSON AHAHAHAH_

_Isn’t that the same thing?_

_Oh boy_

They talk till 3:30 in the morning, the conversation ending with Hope telling Lizzie to get some sleep, and reiterating her apology.

 

_It’s okay._

 

The words are on the tips of her fingers before she drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wallow with me on twitter @ohmypeez

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts on twitter, constructive criticism is appreciated :) @ohmypeez
> 
> btw, if you're worried, there's absolutely no rosie! i just rlly like raf, and i've made it my personal mission to make people hat him less with this fic


End file.
